


Plucked: Revenge

by PenguinProduction05



Series: Plucked [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Dark, F/F, F/M, Horror, M/M, Mental Instability, Rape, Torture, Underage - Freeform, mind broke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: Twelve years after Felix broke Marinette, Adrien now tries to keep her and their child safe. Too bad the Akuma is still inside Marinette, and Louis, the only thing keeping Adrien sane, is her newest target to use to get Felix to love her again...(Warning, this is a dark fic, please do not read if easily offended or this isn't your type of fiction)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily
Series: Plucked [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161320
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

He finally understood his father. Finally knew why he was caged in his home. Marinette was timid, broken from her once fierce mindset. Even twelve years after the abuse, she refused to leave her room, her medication only keeping her floating from the depressive episodes that had her disappearing from their world. 

Louis was completely clueless about what had caused everything. For him, his mother was just distant and his father controlling. Adrien let him believe it. He showed his family love, he did love them. He was protective of them. 

Twelve years had passed since his Marinette had been tortured by his cousin. He tapped his fingers against his mahogany desk, smiling as his plan was finally forming. He had raised his son. A boy who looked just like him, but was not his. 

The door to his office opened, Louis was tall and lanky, blue eyes as clear as the sky on a summer day. A heart-shaped face framed by golden shoulder-length hair tied back in a small ponytail. 

“Sorry, are you busy?” Louis asked, his timid voice a result of his mother’s misplaced anger. Adrien smiled, lifting a protective wing for his son to curl under. Louis smiled as he rushed forward, his own small raven wings a reminder of the ones Marinette had lost.

“Mom upset again?” Adrien asked, moving so that his son could nest in his lap. Louis nodded as he rested his head on his father’s chest. Adrien sighed, his fingertips tracing the shirt collar that rested perfectly over bruises that had already healed. Louis’s curse, he healed from any damage overnight. An inherited trait of his mother’s cure. Another inherited downright, was the lower of transmission. He couldn’t control it, therefore, someone he was close to felt the same thing he did. 

That was Adrien’s curse for being too weak before. His punishment. 

Marinette had never wanted this child, and Adrien was selfish. Poor Louis, despite his efforts, paid the price. 

“Can I hide in here?” Louis asked, focusing on the computer screen. It was covered in open windows, none of it fashion-related or familiar to him. Adrien folded his wings to cover the small preteen. If Marinette was in another of her moods, he was safer against his father. It also reminded him of the other problem he had. 

He loved Marinette, he always would, but Felix had done more damage than Adrien could fix. He had the power of destruction, he had to keep his calm or else risk losing control. Some days though, especially the days he heard his son’s abuse, he could feel the destructive power at his fingertips. 

“I love you,” Adrien whispered, nuzzling his face in his son's soft plumes, only to sneeze moments later and making his son giggle. 

“Love you to dad,” Louis said, a hint of playful annoyance in his voice. Adrien smiled, kissing Louis’s cheek before frowning as the door to his office opened again. Adrien folded his wings closer against his son, watching as Marinette entered the room. Her eyes were sunken, the dark circles underneath them, a reminder of what she had become. 

“I’m going out,” Marinette said, ignoring the child that cowered from her. Adrien narrowed his eyes. The silent argument a normal one for them. Marinette smirked before turning to leave again, Adrien sighed as he kissed the top of his son’s head and followed after her. He closed his office door and leaned against it.

“Will you leave anyway, even if I pretend to be him?” Adrien asked, his voice low. Marinette looked him over, pulling her jacket closer around her thin frame. She morphed her body into a diluted idea of what Felix liked, trying to mimic Lila, her once enemy. She smiled at him, cupping his cheek before kissing his lips. He sadly felt nothing anymore, Louis the only thing keeping this broken nest together. He missed the days when she smiled for him when her eyes found and saw only him. 

“You hate it don’t you, hate that I chose him over you,” Marinette whispered, her blue eyes now held a hint of purple, the Akuma twisting her personality, killing the last bit of his Marinette left. Creation was gone, destroyed, no, dulled and abused, by the butterfly. 

Adrien closed his eyes, if he had just destroyed it, would he have fixed her, or would she have been killed? Was she better off dead? He swallowed, feeling a tear fall from his eye before Marinette leaned forward to lick it away. Reaching up, he placed his hand over hers, trying to grasp a memory and failing. 

“Felix always hated you, this was his way of revenge,” Marinette whispered. The words a knife to him. At least Louis was safe in his office, away from his mother and her mood swings. 

He opened his eyes, grasping her chin and smirking. Marinette blinked up at him, this abusive relationship twisting his own point of view. 

“Fuck me, Adrien,” Marinette ordered, ripping his shirt open as Adrien’s wings spread wide, hiding the door as it opened and Louis peeked out. This was his abuse, her warped view of sex. He took this pain so his son wouldn’t have to...


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien watched Marinette leave the house, he knew her destination and who would be present. He also knew the people who would follow her, telling him everything his wife did. 

“Dad, is mom coming back?” Louis asked, confusion and fear in his eyes as his wings wrapped protectively around his body. So timid, so scared in his own home. Adrien hated it. He offered his son a smile as he reached out for him. 

“She will come back, don’t worry. Let’s relax until then.” He said. Louis nodded, following his father back up the stairs to his office. 

“I met him once, the man mom loves,” Louis whispered. Adrien opened the door for his son, waiting as Louis took a seat in one of the leather chairs. 

“Did he hurt you?” Adrien asked, closing the door and moving to his desk. Louis shook his head, refusing to look at his father. 

“He liked my wings, he kept petting them.” The boy replied. Adrien hummed, opening the file on his computer again. 

“I’m sorry Louis, just hold on a little longer,” Adrien said, sadness in his voice. Alya had sent him several options on women to date. To move on from Marinette, but could he? 

No, he couldn’t. He clenched and unclenched his fist. The Akuma was still inside her mind, corrupting her. Thanks to Nino and this file though, he hoped to get his answer soon, to save his family. He just had to find a new guardian.

Louis smiled at him, his feathers ruffling and making Adrien sigh and reach for the special comb in his drawer. 

“Come here, I’ll preen you.” He mused as Louis rushed to his side. They sat in silence as Adrien softly combed the dark-tinted feathers, still young. 

“Can I fly tomorrow?” Louis asked. Adrien thought for a moment, before nodding his head. 

“I’ll watch you practice,” he replied. Louis nodded, ruffling his feathers again once his father put away the comb. 

“Why do I bother?” Adrien mused, sneezing a moment later as his son's wing brushed under his nose. Louis smirked before rushing from the room. 

~~~~~<>~~~~~

Marinette frowned as Felix read over the contract. Lila examined her nails before running her fingers through the blond’s hair. Marinette scratched at her hand before Felix stood up. He smiled, snapping his fingers and watching as the Akuma emerged from her. 

Marinette blinked, her eyes wide and confused before she began to shake, falling to the ground as she scrambled to the corner of the room. 

“No, no please, not again, not again please! ADRIEN!” Her scream was broken and filled with fear as Felix approached her. He bent down, ruffling her hair. 

“You left him, you’ve given my son to me, and broken his little family. Call for him, but he hates you, I doubt he will rescue you.” Felix mused. Marinette shivered, tears coating her face as she watched Lila approach. 

“How many times have we akumatized you now? How messed up is your mind?” Lila cooed. 

“Leave her alone Lila, she’s allowed her one hour of freedom.” Felix smiled. Marinette cried, holding her knees and trying to hide. Felix reclaimed his seat as Lila ran a finger up and down their toys shoulder and arm. 

“Death is too nice for you,” Lila whispered before glancing out the window. “Actually, Felix, let’s not put her under again, I think it’s time we corrode her without the akumas help.” Lila smiled. Felix hummed, placing his papers to the side. 

“Very well, my powers have been overused on her.” He agreed. Marinette cried harder, 


	3. Chapter 3

Louis loved the feel of the wind in his wings. Loved the freedom of the open air. Here, his mother couldn’t reach him. She was wingless, unable to fly and share this freedom. 

He perched on the corner of the house, watching his father down below as the older man flexed his golden feathers. Louis watched them glisten in the sun, flashing like golden streaks. He loved his father’s feathers, soft and big. Those feathers protected him. He closed his eyes, letting himself fall forward. The feel of free falling towards the ground was exhilarating, his stomach tensing as his chest clenched. His wings outstretched, catching the wind as he was jolted and slowed before lifting back up into the air. He heard his father’s laughter as he circled the home. 

Louis had only seen his father take flight a few times, but when Adrien did fly, it was beautiful. A golden eagle casting a giant shadow Louis was content to remain safely under. 

He looked upward towards the sun, his wings flapping as he flew towards the golden orb. He reached outward, wanting to feel more of its warmth, but a voice paused him, shattering his peace. His mother was home. 

Adrien frowned when he saw Marinette, she looked worse than ever, her hair lacked any shine, and her eyes were dulled and had black rings around them. She held her arms around herself, refusing to look either person in the eye. 

“Marinette?” Adrien asked as Louis landed behind his father. Marinette wanted to move forward, to hide in his arms, but she knew that her actions from the Akuma had strained their relationship. 

“I need to borrow Louis,” she said, hating herself for what she was doing. Did she fear Felix so much? Was she that broken? Adrien narrowed his eyes, his wings ruffling as they spread to cover his son. Felix’s words kept repeating in her head. She had to do this, if not, her punishment would be worse.

“It belongs to Felix, it is his child,” she said, her voice holding no emotion. Louis flinched at the words as Adrien opened his mouth in protest. Marinette shook her head, holding out the letter Felix had told her to give to Adrien. He took the paper, unfolding and reading it quietly. Louis looked at his father through the golden feathers that shielded him from his mother. Her cruel words were a reminder of the lack of blood relation between him and his favorite parent. 

“Marinette let’s go inside and talk,” Adrien said as he turned to go back inside. He gently pushed Louis towards the house, keeping the preteen in front of him. The confusion in his blue eyes was not comforted by the strained smile on his father’s face. 

“Go to your room,” Adrien gently ordered as Marinette took a seat in one of the chairs. Adrien waited for his son to obey, the back of Louis’s raven wings disappearing from sight. Adrien turned, tossing the letter onto the table.

“What the hell Marinette? Have you lost what little mind you had left?” Adrien growled, “Has Felix finally won even your morality?” 

Marinette glared at him, anger, she could deal with. She was used to holding her own against anger.

“Felix is Louis’s father, he can do as he wishes with the boy,” Marinette replied. “Besides, with him gone, we can make a new child, one that does belong to you,” she whispered. Adrien growled, his feathers ruffling as he paced the floor.

“Louis is my son, I raised him. I will not have you taking him away from me just because now Felix wants to be a father.” Adrien stated. Marinette glared up at her once lover. She wanted to rush to his arms, to explain just what strings were being pulled. She couldn’t though, not with Lila and Felix taking so much control. She missed Tikki and her power of creation. Her once powerful magic, had been snuffed. Her hesitance had been her downfall and now, Adrien, her partner, the holder of destruction, was paying for it. She stood up, smoothing out her borrowed black dress. 

“It has already been decided and done, spend time with him, I will take him to his father tomorrow.” Marinette instructed before walking past her lover. Felix wouldn’t use the akuma again, but she found he didn’t have too. Felix and his wife Lila, had already claimed her. She was broken mentally, it would take nothing to destroy her any further. She was now forced to be the voice of their evil, and she hated it but feared disobeying them. 

She entered her room to cry, unseeing Louis hidden at the top of the stairs and listening in to his parents words...


End file.
